


Bad Feeling

by SilverMidnight



Series: Deeks/Callen [4]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Almost miscarriage, Angst, Blood, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: How Wesley joined the Callen/Deeks family.





	Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked how Wesley joined the Callen/Deeks family. This is how. Not a happy story.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Licking his lips Callen dropped his pencil onto his desk trying to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. There was no reason for it, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to be a bad day.

He always loved getting that feeling when he first woke up. His gut wasn't anything like Gibbs, but he knew better than to ignore it. Something was going to happen that day and it wasn't going to be good.

It had been fun attempting to keep his daughter from figuring out that he was off. If it hadn't been for Deeks taking one look at him when he came downstairs for breakfast he probably wouldn't have been able to get away with it.

They had been together for almost seven years and it still surprised him that the younger man could read him with just one look. Especially since he had made it his mission to never be read that quickly.

That had actually been one of the main reasons that Callen had gotten the guts to ask the other man out. He knew that the last thing he was going to have to do was lie. His job was to lie. He hated doing any other time though.

Well, he didn't exactly hate it, but he liked knowing that he had a safe haven. That was what his home was and that was what his husband had come to be to him. The one person that he knew he never had to doubt.

Safety had always been something that he was searching for. When he found it he could barely believe that it was real. He had thought that it was all a long con. It felt like only now that he was starting to have faith in the younger man.

Almost seven years, an explosion that took away Deeks hearing, and a child later is all that it took. How was that his life? How was he lucky enough to have a loving husband and a wonderful child?

His life was going so well at the moment that the two of them were actually talking about expanding their family again. Okay, so it was more that Isabelle had asked if she was ever going to be a big sister.

He couldn't believe how much his little girl had grown. She was so beautiful. Her mind and soul were so innocent and they were so much stronger than he ever thought that he'd see. He could barely believe she was his own flesh.

The second that she said that she wanted to be a big sister he had wanted the same thing. He knew the person that she was growing up to be and he knew that she'd be an amazing sister if she was given the chance.

Neither he nor Deeks actually thought that it was a bad idea to have another child. They loved their little girl and adding a new addition to their family was perfectly fine with them. That wasn't what was holding them back though.

Now that Callen thought about it he wasn't sure what was holding them back. There was no reason for them to not want to have another child. They just hadn't. Maybe he could convince Sam to take Isabelle for the weekend so they could have a talk.

With a plan in mind he found himself no longer distracted from the bad feeling that had been plaguing him. Normally he was much better at throwing himself so far into his mind that he could ignore the world around him.

At the moment though he was good. His life was good. That should made him happy. Instead it made his gut twist even more knowing that the other shoe was going to fall soon and that he had no idea when that was going to happen.

Leaning back in his chair he took a deep breath and tried to think of something else that needed his attention. There had to be something that would distract him. Hell, at this point he'd even take some mindless paperwork.

He couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of dread though. It was actually threatening to make him sick. That was not something that was good. It was… He didn't even know how to explain it anymore.

"Think he's sleeping?" Kensi suddenly said making him happy that he was trained enough not to jump.

"He might be," Sam replied over the sound of his bag hitting his desk, "Remember that time Isabelle kept him up all night? He crashed so hard Granger had sent him to the boat shed to take a nap."

"Once," Callen offered not bothering to open his eyes, "That was once and she and Deeks had the stomach flu. Also, they had kept me up all weekend, not just one night."

"My mistake. She sick again?"

"No, just..."

Sighing the man placed his elbows on the edge of his desk and rested his chin on them. He didn't want to tell his team what he was feeling and make them worry. Not when he had no idea why he was dreading the rest of the day.

A part of him wanted to tell them what was going on in his mind though. He had learned his lesson keep secrets from the ones he cared about. At least he knew better when it came to hiding things from his husband.

He was the team leader. It was his job to keep them all safe as possible. Something that was not always easy considering what their job was. If he had a bad feeling then he should tell them so they could be on guard.

"Callen?" Kensi questioned sitting at her desk.

A whistle from Eric interrupted anything that the older man was going to say. Sighing the three of them headed up to Ops without another word. He'd just have to warn them to be on the look out later.

Taking a deep breath he focused on what Nell and Eric were telling them. Even with the bad feeling he was glad that they were being given a task. Sitting around doing nothing would make everything all the worse.

Before long he and Sam were on their way to the victim's house while Kensi and Nell went to the crime scene. He never missed his husband more than when he had to send the two women off together.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked as the pulled in front of the victim's home.

"Bad feeling," Callen offered with a shrug.

"Any idea what about?"

"No. Be careful."

"Always am."

Both men climbed out of the car and started towards the house acting more as if it was a suspect's place than a victim's. It might just be a bad feeling, but they all knew better than to ignore something like that.

Okay, so Sam didn't really care about his gut feelings. They had just known each other for long enough that he trusted Callen. That was not something that the man was going to take for granted ever again.

Putting his hand on the butt of his gun he started toward the front door ready for something to happen. He didn't have to wait long before he heard a woman scream. Looking at Sam he watched the other man nod his head and go around to the back.

He didn't bother knocking as he kicked in the door and looked around for anything. There was no one in the hallway or the living room. It wasn't until he got into what looked like the laundry room that he saw the person that screamed.

"Eric," he barked into his ear piece, "I need a bus!"

Putting his gun away he rushed forward and dropped to his knees by the girl's side. He looked over her trying to figure out what was wrong. That was when he noticed that not only was she laying in a pool of blood, but she was also heavily pregnant.

Reaching out he placed a shaky hand on her stomach and stared into her eyes. She didn't look to be more than sixteen years old. There were so much pain and fear in those beautiful sage eyes that he couldn't help but feel tears fill his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Callen," he said taking her hand in his, "What's your name?"

"N-Nad-Nadia Ho-Holtin," the woman offered her voice breaking painfully.

"Okay, Nadia, it's going to be okay. An ambulance is coming now. Just hold on. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was… I was doing the laundry. I want-wanted everything ready for my… My baby? Oh my god, my baby!"

"Hey, I need you to calm down. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"My baby. Is my baby okay? Is Wesley okay?"

"I don't know. The ambulance is on the way. You need to keep calm though. The worse thing you can do right now is put anymore stress on yourself. Please, for the sake of your child try to keep calm. Tell me about him. His name is Wesley?"

"Wesley Jeremiah Holtin."

"That's a beautiful name. I have a daughter myself. Isabelle. Isabelle Marie."

"Isa-Is..."

Callen's heart felt like it stopped as the teens voice faded halfway through his daughter's name. Shaking his head he felt his eyes flick up to see Sam staring down at them. A moment later the sound of sirens filled the quiet world.

A moment later he was being pushed out of the way as the paramedic's rallied around Nadia. He stood by the wall watching as they worked on the teenager hoping that there was something that they could do to save both the mother and the baby.

"G," Sam offered resting a hand on his shoulder, "Come on."

"What?"

"We're going to met them at the hospital."

Nodding his head the man turned around and started to their car. He barely paid attention to the world around him as they drove to the hospital. The only thing that he could see was Nadia asking if her baby was going to be okay.

He had had so many worries when Mara was pregnant with Isabelle. There were so many things that could go wrong and with how his life was normally he expected every one of them. He actually had told himself not to get excited until his was holding his child.

It didn't stop him from falling in love with his child the first time he heard her heartbeat though. He couldn't shut off the part of him that loved his child before she was even born. Even if that could have saved him so much heartache.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they got to the hospital and were currently sitting in the waiting room. It wasn't until a cup of coffee came into his view that he finally came out of his thoughts.

Looking up he saw his husband smiling sadly down at him. Callen blinked a few times trying to get his barrings before he took the cup out of the younger man's hand and placed it on the table. The smile grew on Deeks lips as he pulled the agent into a hug.

Taking a shaky breath he tucked his head into Deeks neck letting himself be surrounded by the man he loved. There was only one other person that could ever make him feel at peace by simply being there.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned pulling away fully so he could sign.

"Nell called me," Deeks replied with a shrug, "She said that you needed me. And before you ask Isabelle is with Michelle. What happened?"

Sitting down he started to tell his husband what had happened. The fear he felt when he saw the pregnant teen bleeding. The helpless he felt when she asked about her baby. The heartbreak he felt knowing that the prognosis was not good.

Tears filled his eyes once more as he recalled everything. He was never one to let his emotions rule, but there was something about this that made it impossible to be in control. It also made it the scariest thing that he had ever been through.

As soon as he finished Deeks was pulling him into a tight hug. It was almost as if he was afraid that Callen was going to disappear. At the moment in time the agent wasn't all that sure that he wasn't going to.

"G," Sam called causing him to look up.

His partner motioned towards the doctor standing by the doors. Tapping his husband on the shoulder they stood up and made their way over. He had a feeling that the fact that it hadn't been that long since they got there it wasn't good news.

"Agent Callen," the doctor started.

"How are they?" he questioned before the doctor could get anything else out.

"The baby..."

"Wesley."

"Wesley. He's okay. A little oxygen deprived, but after a day here he's going to be perfectly healthy."

"And Nadia? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry. She wasn't as lucky. The blood loss she suffered added with the complications that the pregnancy was already putting on her body… She didn't make it. It's doubtful she would have made it even if everything had gone to plan."

Hearing the doctor's words made Callen feel sick. He knew that there were so many things that could go wrong with a pregnancy, but they still didn't make sense to him. A mother bringing a child into the world shouldn't end so horribly.

"I'm sorry," the doctor offered softly.

"You did everything you could," Callen responded though he knew that the doctor felt worse than he did, "Things happen sometimes."

"That they do. Would you like to see Wesley, Agent Callen?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Linking a hand with Deeks they followed the doctor through the hallways until they were standing in front of a bassinet. A smile came to his lips seeing the tuft of black hair on the little boy's head.

Feeling a hand squeeze his own he looked up and saw Deeks smiling himself. Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his husband's lips needing to feel the man's warmth soak into him.

Deeks let go of his hand and moved it up so it was cupping the side of his face. The smile that he loved grew wider as the younger man pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling away from him all together.

"He's beautiful," Deeks signed eyes flickering down to the boy.

"He is," Callen smiled softly.

"Do you think..."

"What?"

"Isabelle does want to be a big sister."

"You think… You want to adopt him?"

"Why not? He needs a good home. I can't think of a better one."

"I don't know if she had other family he might go to."

"Well, if there is no other family. He can join ours."

"Deeks..."

"You're not going to be happy if he goes someplace else. I can tell you already love him. What do you say? If it's possible we adopt him?"

"I… Yeah. That sounds perfect."


End file.
